


No Time To Die

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Unspecified characters, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: I was working with a mole, but I could have never guessed who it would be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic of Billie Eillish's 'No Time To Die'

_ I should have known. _

The information leak was discovered weeks ago, and everyone had been on high alert ever since. Even though no one said the word, everyone was wondering who it was. Who was the traitor? Who would sink so low as to betray them, the people who were practically family? In this line of work, you had to be able to trust everyone around you. This put people in danger, though it was unlikely the traitor cared at all.

People had their reasons for deserting their agency, for becoming a double agent. They were all temporary reasons, but they were reasons, nonetheless. It was drilled into everyone’s heads that leaving was useless. This was the best place to be, everyone cared here. People would find out who you were eventually, no matter how well you thought you hid your past.

And yet, here I was, staring into the eyes of my partner, the one person I thought I could trust more than anyone else. The traitor.

_ I’d leave alone. _

I had a job to do. I was one of the people assigned to finding the leak and eliminating them, no matter the cost. We were handpicked, specially chosen by the people with more power than all of us combined. We were the people perfect for the job because we could cut all connections to our personal lives and get things done. 

Every job in the past had been so easy because I didn’t know any of them. I didn’t know the people who would be left behind, I didn’t know the people who would be left to clean up. But now, I knew too much. This was the person I had worked with for years, the person who had my back every second of every day. Your partner was the person you trusted most in the world.

_ Just goes to show. _

Surely, there was a mistake. I hadn’t really heard any confession, my mind was just playing tricks on me, convinced thar everyone was the traitor after the hours spent looking through files and records, combing for any suspicious activity. Nothing had been recorded. The traitor had been careful to keep their actions the same. My partner had been careful about people noticing tiny differences in their everyday activities.

A feeling of betrayal slithered around my bones, tightening and tightening until it was constricting me, choking me. This was the worst feeling in the world, not knowing if you could trust anyone else or if everyone would turn out the exact same way.

_ That the blood you bleed is just the blood you owe. _

Had I done something that caused this? Had I said something, done something to turn someone into a traitor? Was this my fault? Had I done something in my time in the Miraculous Project to turn someone so close to me into a double agent? 

Maybe this is revenge for what happened a few months ago, the last time we were both in the field. I made a choice that had to be made, something we didn’t agree on. Maybe that finally pushed this all into motion, maybe it was the final shove that was needed for one of the best agents here to turn against everyone. 

I wish there was a way to know why any of this happened so I could stop it before everything reached this point. Before I had to stare into the eyes of the person I had worked with for so long, knowing they were willing to hurt so many people, while also knowing they barely batted an eyelid.

_ We were a pair. _

“Everything we went through; doesn’t it mean anything to you? How many times have we nearly died because we wanted to keep people safe?” I didn’t know why I was trying to use reason when it was clearly too late for that.

“I should be asking you that question! You were so obsessed with your job that you put innocent lives in danger, yet everyone celebrates you! That’s not how the world should work!”

_ But I saw you there. _

The first signs of something being wrong I had ignored. I had pushed away the feeling that something was off and kept looking at everyone else. But I had ignored the obvious so long that it had come to my doorstep, demanding to be listened to. It was too late to pretend everything was fine.

I had been enlisted to keep Paris safe from the Akumas, but it seemed I had failed horribly, and just because I couldn’t accept that people weren’t exactly as they seemed on the surface.

_ Too much to bear. _

People were in danger because I was naïve, because I had assumed the people closest to me were the ones that would never betray me, betray us, but I was wrong. I had let civilians be put in the path of danger, the path of evil, because I was too blind to see what was right in front of me.

I wouldn’t even be surprised if this was my last job, especially considering how important this was. I would have to hand my miraculous in and have my memory wiped, as the ‘Guardian Protocol’ stated. I wouldn’t remember anything or anyone, but at least I wouldn’t have to live with the knowledge of what consequences my actions had caused.

_ You were my life, but life is far away from fair. _

Your partner was the one person you were supposed to be able to trust with your life. They knew everything about you, spent hours with you through stakeouts and planning and everything else. I had blindly trusted everyone I was told to trust, followed instructions down to the letter, and now I was here. Why me? Was I that naïve that you could turn against everyone right under my nose? Was this really even the truth?

_ Was I stupid to love you? _

I was still trying to come up with an excuse, even though everything was right in front of my eyes. Why? I had been betrayed, used, lied to, for so long, and yet I couldn’t even accept it? What was wrong with me? We were supposed to be a family here, and yet…

I couldn’t breathe. The air was too thick, and I felt like a brick wall had slammed into me. My bones felt shatter and my lungs felt torn. 

_ Was I reckless to help you? _

“All those times you asked for a favour, was it for this? Was it for them?” I had to know. Even if the million other questions bouncing around in my head were never answered, this was the one I needed to know. I didn’t want to hear why this had happened, I just wanted to know if I had been used.

“I’m sorry.” The only words I needed to hear to know I had been dragged into this without my knowledge. Maybe I would have known about this earlier if I listened to the warning signs, if I actually did my job. But it was too late now.

_ Was it obvious to everybody else? _

There was only one thing I could do to make sure the information leak was stopped. I hated myself for not being able to think of any other way to fix my mistakes, but it might already be too late. “How many other people knew?”

The gun was cool against my palm, the metal holding the weight of everything it had done. There were so many people who would never see the sunlight again because of what I was holding. Had it really come to this?

“Only the people that had to know.”

“Don’t you dare look sorry for what you’ve done!” The gun was out of its holster in seconds, pointing with a shaking arm at the person I used to trust most in the world.

_ That I’d fallen for a lie. _

“I said I was sorry, but this had to be done!”

“Sorry doesn’t fix things, sorry doesn’t bring people back from the dead! There is no being sorry about what you’ve done!” Pins pricked my eyes and my vision began to blur. No. I refused to cry for someone who didn’t deserve my emotions. 

_ You were never on my side. _

We stood silent for a few agonising seconds, waiting for the other to move. “I known you hate me, and I know I deserve it.”

“Shut up! Just shut up! I don’t care about how you feel or why you did this, but you betrayed everyone. You betrayed me! How long has it been?”

“I don’t really have a date…”

“HOW LONG?”

“Sixteen months.”

I felt sick. We had been working together for fifteen months. I had been working with a traitor for fifteen months, and yet I didn’t know about it. I didn’t know that my partner was the very person we were all searching for, simply because that fifteen months were filled with the normal actions I was comparing everything to.

_ Fool me once, fool me twice. _

I was stupid, I was blind, but I could still stop this now. “I would say sorry, but I don’t mean it. Not after everything you’ve done.”

Gunshots were always louder than I expected, no matter how many times I fired a gun. They always caught me off guard, reminding me of the consequences, the temporary and the permanent. A life stolen, a limb lost, a personality changed completely.

_ Are you death or paradise? _

I turned before I could see the body hit the ground. It was over. I had caught the traitor and disposed of them. But why did I feel like I had done something wrong? All the evidence pointed in this direction, all my suspicions had been confirmed, but I felt hollow. Empty. Like this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

In the end, it was kill or be killed, and I will never sacrifice my life for a traitor, no matter who they used to be. 

_ Now you’ll never see my cry. _

Tears began to stream down my face, each drop of water like fire. I couldn’t cry here, surrounded by people, I had to get away. But there was no time for anything but work. Even if I was feeling every emotion even known, I had to keep working. 

I had a job to do, and nothing was going to stop me. I had to make up for my mistakes, I had to fix everything that had gone wrong because of me. I had survived another day, and now I had to keep moving forward. Something I had learned a long time ago.

_ There’s just no time to die. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's no characters actually mentioned in this. I wanted to leave it up to anyone who read it, because I couldn't really choose which characters I wanted to have in each spot.


End file.
